Through the Looking Glass
by Celestial Seraphim
Summary: What if Kagome had fallen down the well much earlier in life? What if she'd known Sesshomaru first, grown up side by side with the Taiyoukai but couldn't remember? Like Alice falling into Wonderland only to wake up with no time going by at all? What story would their forgotten memories tell? SessKag with a bit of Inutaisho and Sessho-mama
1. Prologue

**Title:** Through the looking glass

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** angst, OOCness, Kagomeness, childish cuteness, mild violence

**Pairing:** SesshomaruxKagome

**Side Pairings:** Inu no TaishoxSesshomaru's mother

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters those go to their prospective owners but I'm currently in negotiations for a Sesshomaru plushie :3 I do not own the cover art it belongs to YoukaiYume and is one of the Inspirations of this story.

**Summary:** What if Kagome had fallen down the well much earlier in life? What if she'd known Sesshomaru first, grown up side by side with the Taiyoukai but couldn't remember? Like Alice falling into Wonderland only to wake up with no time going by at all? What story would their forgotten memories tell?

**Author's Note:** Again this story was totally inspired by YoukaiYume's art _**'Cooties'**_ as well as FaeHime's piece _**'Changing with Time'**_. Blame their awesome work of art for why I have yet to post a single chapter lol Been too busy looking at lovely SessxKag art and getting inspired. Hope you all enjoy this fic, it has a little bit of 'Alice in Wonderland' type of theme but only in passing. Hopefully I don't disappoint you all :)

**Through the looking glass…**

Prologue

"Kagome-chan, don't wander too far. You know Mama isn't feeling well since your little brother is on the way."

A seven year old Kagome looked up into sparkling blue eyes that were only slightly darker than her own, her hair was in pigtails on either side of her head as they fell just past her shoulders. She smiled brightly at the man as she chirped, "Yes papa!"

With that she took off after where she'd seen her grandfather heading, he always had the most interesting stuff. Kaito watched his daughter run off with a soft chuckle just as a small hand laid itself lightly on his arm, "She's so much like you."

Kaito turned blue eyes to his pregnant wife, a loving smile gracing his lips as he looked at Yuki. "She has your love and kindness though. Vast and unrelenting."

She blushed prettily and Kaito was happy to have her by his side, he was sure nothing could make this day turn sour.

(OoO)

Kagome hummed happily as she chased after a butterfly, giggling as it touched down on the tip of her nose for a second before fluttering away again. They always visited grandpa's house around the time of the festivities just to help. She always liked dressing up in what Papa and Mama called Miko robes, it was fun. She _especially_ liked lighting the lanterns and saying prayers in front of the well house. Grandpa always warned her to stay out of it but she never told anyone that sometimes she went in there to play. She didn't understand why grandpa hated the well house but she thought it was such a nice place, sometimes a strange lady came from Goshinboku and played with her in there. The Lady would tell her of a girl who traveled through time and made many friends, especially with a hanyo.

Kagome was brought out of her happy musings as she absentmindedly continued to chase after the butterfly because of something that tickled the back of her senses. She scrunched up her face and looked around, unsure of what exactly had caught her attention. It was almost like someone had called her but then that was impossible because there was no shout. Papa, Mama and Grandpa would know where she was. She frowned as her eyes fell on the well and they lit up in delight. Maybe it was the Goshinboku lady! Without hesitating she ran up to the well house but paused just before going inside, glancing at the house to make sure no one was watching before slipping inside. She looked around the slightly dark well house before calling out, "Shin-san? Shin-san are you there?"

She blinked at the heavy feeling in the well, her stomach roiling with nerves as she looked around. Kagome slowly stepped down the stairs, gripping the railing to keep a steady footing. She bit her lip as she got to the bottom step and looked around, had she been wrong? She pouted slightly before something brushed against her leg and she shrieked, falling forward on her face. A few sniffles escaped her before a furry body brushed against her face and she sneezed. She looked down at the orange and white adolescent kitten and pouted. "Rara-chan you scared me…and made me fall. Bad kitty!"

The cat looked up at her solemnly before letting out a soft 'meow' then leaping away. Kagome dusted off her clothes as she stood up, glancing around once more she turned to exit the well house. Just as she got to the door she felt something pulse and looked behind her. The last thing she saw was a pulse of blinding blue light coming towards her.

_TBC…_

_**A/N:**_ So that is the beginning, I decided to have her papa there since they never really specify when he died just that she was young and during the time Mama Higurashi had Souta. Also, Rara (Said Lala, like Kirara/Kilala) is the mother kitty of Kagome's cat when she's fifteen. Bou I believe the cats name is? Anyway, she's very innocent but you can see the beginnings of the Kagome we all know and love in her…or at least I hope so. I tried for that . Anyway I hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Through the looking glass

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** angst, OOCness, Kagomeness, childish cuteness, mild violence

**Pairing:** SesshomaruxKagome

**Side Pairings:** Inu no TaishoxSesshomaru's mother

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters those go to their prospective owners but I'm currently in negotiations for a Sesshomaru plushie :3 I do not own the cover art it belongs to YoukaiYume and is one of the Inspirations of this story.

**Summary:** What if Kagome had fallen down the well much earlier in life? What if she'd known Sesshomaru first, grown up side by side with the Taiyoukai but couldn't remember? Like Alice falling into Wonderland only to wake up with no time going by at all? What story would their forgotten memories tell?

**Author's Note:** I'm sooo glad so many of you are liking how it started! Thank you to those who reviewed 3 I really appreciate it and to all of those who followed/fav'd you are the beginning of my avid lurkers lol. You guys are the ones that really make it worth it and to those of you who are yelling at me to get back to my other works *sweatdrops* I will, I swear. I'm just full of SessKags goodness right now lol I hope you guys will like this chapter as well!

**BTW for the sake of my fanfic's I will always refer to Inu no taisho as 'Toga' or Inutaisho. It's a bit easier when he has a name and Sessho-mama is Kimiko. **

**Through the Looking Glass…**

Chapter 1

Blue eyes slowly opened as the fog cleared from the small girl's mind and she realized she was not where she was supposed to be. Blinking in mild surprise she looked around her, realizing it was a bit too dark for her liking. The small girl let out a soft surprised sound when something in her mind clicked and she realized she was in the bottom of the well. Looking up Kagome let out a cry to see there was nothing but blue skies above her. Strange, the well house shouldn't have let her see that. "Mama! Papa! Grandpapa!"

She waited, sitting obediently on the dirt covered ground. She waited for a second longer before she called out again, a tremor slowly building in her body. "Mama! Papa, I want to come out! I don't like this! MAMA!"

Kagome ended in a shrill watery scream, fear making its way through her small body. Working herself into a frenzy as the darkness at the bottom of the well seemed to close in around her, she wailed loudly. Small hitches in her breath stopping her before a louder wail left her lips, screaming for her family to get her. Kagome prided herself in being a brave girl. She did not ask for a nightlight and slept with her room door closed, she scared the neighborhood dog away when it growled at her friends as well as shoved the local school bully for a younger kid. She was a good girl who was brave but she felt everything around her was strange, she couldn't remember how she got to the bottom of this well, her parents weren't answering her wails, her pretty pink dress and she had to pee.

Suddenly, there was a voice from above her that was decidedly feminine and she called out wetly, "Hello?"

A head poped over the well's rim and a younger version of the woman Kagome knew blinked at her in shock. "Shin-san?"

Pupilless emerald eyes looked at her curiously and cropped emerald hair with dark skin like bark leaned fully over the well's rim. "Are you alright, little one?"

Kagome frowned and tears welled up in her eyes, "Shin-san, I want mama."

She watched as those strange green eyes softened at full lips curled into a sympathetic smile as the younger looking woman said gently, "What's your name, little one? I don't remember seeing you before in my forest."

The little girl frowned, panic and tears forgotten as confusion took hold. "What do you mean Shin-san? We were playing in the well house a few days ago. You were telling me about the hanyo son of Toga-sama and his miko. "

The woman's eyes widened and she bit her lip before a sad smile curled her lips. "What is your name, little time traveler?"

The little girl frowned even more at the nickname not understanding before she said slowly, "Higurashi Kagome…Shin-san I want Mama and Papa. Why haven't they come for me yet?"

Her lower lip began trembling slightly as her voice became plaintive and the woman seemed to panic a bit before she hushed her gently, "It will be okay. Don't cry, little one. Let me see if I can get you out of there then we can find a way to get you back to your parents."

The tiny child sniffled but nodded her head, still sitting on the well's floor as the woman, Shin, darted away. It was a few minutes later and Kagome's eyes were drooping from all her wailing when Shin came back with a vine-like rope. "Come, little one. Grab on so I may pull you out."

Kagome grabbed on to it tightly and Shin began to haul it up, Kagome let out a soft sound of surprise but closed her eyes as she held on tightly. Afraid she might slip and fall as Shin let out soft grunts before finally hauling Kagome over the edge. They tumbled over and Kagome began to cry again as humiliation flushed through her. The woman opened her mouth to question what was wrong when a pungent odor of urine hit her sensitive nose and sympathy washed through her. Cuddling the currently mortified and scared child, Shin shushed her softly until Kagome's cries were soft sniffles again. Kagome hiccupped, upset about wetting herself in front of Shin-san of all people but it was abruptly cut off when the little girl noticed they were surrounded by forest. Confusion filled her and her small voice trembled slightly, even the tree that was at home was different. Looking at the ethereal woman in front of her Kagome asked,

"Shin-san, where are we? Where's my home? Where's Mama and Papa?! I wanna go _home_. Why is the well _outside_?"

She looked at the child in barely contained pity as she said, "Little time traveler did I tell you how this well worked?"

Thankfully with something to focus on the little girl's threat of water works once again subsided and she thought carefully before looking behind her at the well. Eyes wide and said with a little awe, "You said she traveled through the well….did I…Did I travel through the well?"

Shin smiled, grateful Kagome seemed to be a smart child unlike some children that wandered the forest. "Hai, Kagome-chan. I, as the Goshinboku, power the well and somehow you ended up getting put here."

Kagome blinked and asked in hushed awe, "Shin-san are you Kami-sama?"

The woman blinked before letting out a bark of laughter, cuddling Kagome to her again as she said, "Iie, Kagome-chan. Although there are many names for me. Youkai, bakemono, spirit, deity and even Dryad. I am just me though, just Shin of the Goshinboku."

Kagome allowed herself to be cuddled, needing the comfort as her little seven year old mind tried to understand everything before she asked softly, "Will I be able to see Mama and Papa again?"

The young woman sighed, squeezing the little girl in her arms comfortingly before she said softly in return. "I don't know but I will do what I can to make sure you do."

The little girl sighed, trusting Shin with all of her little heart and loving the woman for always taking care of her. A minute later the little girl's nose scrunched up and she said plaintively once more, "_Shin-san_ I feel _yucky_."

The woman chuckled lowly before coaxing the girl the stand and taking her hand, deciding they'd go to a lake and wash. _Thoroughly_.

(OoO)

Three days later found Kagome happily running through the woods to hide from Shin as they played Hide-and-seek. She'd lived much like the Dryad's her mother once read about lived. Sleeping in trees or in the roots of Goshinboku, bathing in the streams, making flower crowns and running with the forest animals as she played with Shin. There were moments when she missed her parents terribly and she wailed loudly wanting them back but then Shin would coax her into a game and it was all better again. Kagome stumbled slightly but caught herself and ducked inside a hollow log, hushing a disgruntled fox as he was awoken by his afternoon nap but the forest child.

Shin laughed softly as she let Kagome get a head start, knowing the forest would tell her where the child is even if she thought she'd hidden cleverly. She was coming to learn she loved the little girl much as she would love a daughter. A part of her was reluctant to give her up but she knew she did not belong here and she had to find a way to send her back. It stumped her though that the magic that connected her to the well refused to bend to her will. The well never rejected her wishes yet it vehemently refused to open to send the girl back home. It was heartbreaking, especially when she held the distressed child in her arms. It hurt to see the little girl so distraught, missing her mother and father. She could only hope that for the time being, she would suffice.

The adolescent fox had been watched the new forest child giggle to herself as she kept peeking out of the log to catch a glimpse of the Goshinboku. His nose twitch and his ears swiveled a few seconds before his mind registered the danger as the little girl glanced out again only to be grabbed by the scruff of her strange kimono and hauled forward. The fox let out a low snarl, darting out and taking a chunk out of a leg nearby before he was kicked away. He heard the forest child cry out for him to leave and after a second the too strong scent of man made him flee in the direction of Goshinboku to warn her.

Kagome watched the little fox the usually stayed close to her makeshift home run after tumbling away when a boot connected with him. Terrified blue eyes turned to the man who held her and something in his face made her insides feel like ice. She whimpered, trying to curl into herself midair and away from his prying eyes. Suddenly, she'd never wanted her mama or papa so much as she did in that moment but another face popped into her head. Shin's face. Trying to gather her courage she stared the man in the eyes and tried to sound firm even if her voice shook a little.

"Put me down. Shin-san won't be pleased with you."

The man arched an eyebrow at her and the little girl felt indignant getting the feeling he wasn't taking her seriously. He looked over to his moaning companion nonchalantly, ignoring the blood that was coming from his calf where the fox had bitten his comrade. "Did you hear Toki? Her mother won't be pleased."

Kagome twisted her little features trying to scowl impressively like she'd seen her father do one time when a little boy had pushed her too hard. "I am being truthful. Let me go. This isn't nice. You shouldn't put your hands on a woman papa says."

A slow twisted grin curled the man's lips and all the courage she'd gathered fled her at the look in his eyes. There was something wrong with it. "Well now, your papa isn't here now is he filth."

Kagome flinched and her bottom lip trembled at both the reminder as well as the fear that swelled in her. Fear moving her she lashed out and her foot connected with his chin. With a cry he let her go and for a moment her stomach flipped as she fell through the air before pain flared in her bottom as she landed on the ground. However, it dulled instantly as she scrambled up and turned, running away. She knew she had the advantage seeing as she knew these woods and they knew her. She heard the man snarl something to his companion before they gave chase and her heart leapt in her throat. _'Do not cry, Kagome. Donotcry. Donotcrydonotcrydonotcrydonotcry.'_ She continued the chant as she bit down on the inside of her cheek unthinkingly, instinctively knowing if she cried she wouldn't be able to see.

Shin felt the immediate shift in the forest, telling her unwelcome visitors had encroached on her territory. She frowned and her ethereal features turned dark and sharper before she heard a canine yip. Keeping herself still she listened to the call before letting her aura flare to alert whatever creature that she was here. Instantly a fox broke through the foliage, its eye wild and sides heaving before a series of yowls and yips alerted her to what was wrong. Kagome was in danger. It was like everything in her turned to ice as fear gripped her, humans. Humans had Kagome. They were not the most understanding creatures, they would damn her because she lived in the woods with her and the animals. She had to go to her but she could do little to affect human adults, let alone touch them. Her mind raced as she tried to find a solution just as the forest shuddered, alerting her to another presence in her forest.

Her awareness stretched along her forest until it brushed against the aura of another. Jolting as she recognized it she turned to the fox and said urgently, "A youkai has just entered the forest. Tell him I need his help and lead him to us, I will go to Kagome."

The fox yipped in agreement before whirling around and heading towards the direction the youkai was in. Shin watched for a few moments before twirling around and heading to where the forest cried out in outrage in their new forest child's defense.

The little child let out a cry of shock and hurt as she tripped over her shoelaces, landing heavily on her arms and face. Her sides heaved and she felt something burning every time she sucked in air, it _hurt_. Suddenly, an explosion of pain made her mind go blank as she was sent flying into a tree and whimpered where she landed in its roots. She curled up around herself, no longer caring if she cried and not trying to be brave any longer. She wished fervently for Shin to show up and save her. Suddenly, there was a vicious snarl and little Kagome peeked through her arms to see a pair of wolves staring menacingly at the men, behind them was Shin. An enraged look flashed through her pupilless emerald gaze as she stared down the humans but they didn't look at her, didn't even notice her. Their eyes were on the two wolves that circled them, toying with them by leaping in and out of reach with snapping jaws.

"Close your eyes, Kagome. This will be over in a little."

Kagome obediently shut her eyes, trembling as the wolves' snarls and the men's yells mixed in with another deeper snarl. She heard a strange sound, like something cutting through air and then the men were silent. She could hear both wolves' low growl before they whimpered slightly and two arms wrapped around her small form. She tensed for a moment before Shin's familiar scent of lilac and lavender filled her nostrils but she still did not open her eyes. The little girl slowly relaxed and let the fear leave her as she felt Shin's steady steps while she murmured comforting words in Kagome's ear.

When she finally stopped moving Kagome hovered on the edge of sleep and wakefulness. She could hear two people speaking, recognizing one as Shin but the other was deeper and recognizably male. This made her shudder unconsciously and Shin's arms tightened around her a little more. A soft yip brought Kagome out of her exhausted daze and she peaked out of Shin's arms, looking down at the fox who'd tried to protect her. She smiled tiredly and the fox's tail wagged once, giving her a foxy grin as it sat on its haunches. "It seems as though you've gotten yourself a faithful companion."

Kagome glanced up shyly at Shin, knowing she wasn't supposed to keep any of the animals or treat them as pets. However, at Shin's rueful look and indulgent smile Kagome knew that the fox had chosen her not the other way around. Smiling slightly she asked softly, "What is his name?"

Shin looked at the fox expectantly and the fox cocked its head to one side before letting out a series of yips. Shin hummed thoughtfully and said, "Akimitsu…autumn light."

The small child studied the fox's bright orange-red fur like the autumn leaves and chirped, "It fits!"

The fox seemed to preen at her words, puffing out its chest a bit. Kagome giggled but stopped abruptly when a voice cut in. "I think he appreciates the high praise."

Kagome froze, blue eyes locking with cautious gold as she stared at the strange looking man across from them. A small tentative smile curled the corner of his lips as he looked at her, hunching his shoulders to try making himself look smaller. Kagome shuddered again, this man was not the others but she couldn't stop remembering the look in the other man's eyes. She burrowed into Shin's arms again, glancing at the man through her fingers, not noticing the look that passed over her head between the two adults and never realizing her life was about to change.

_TBC…_

_**A/N:**_ Here's another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it. Decided to show another side of Kagome and add a little twist. Yes, Shin _is_ the Goshinboku tree and is not at the same time. She lives within the tree and I suppose you can equate her to a dryad but with much more power. Seeing as she was/is the 'God Tree'. I'm sure you can all guess who the man with golden eyes is lol but can you guess what's going to happen next? Just to clear up things I'm treating 'Inuyasha Forest' as though it is a living entity because of Shin/Goshinboku so everything even the trees are alive just not in the talking sense. Also when Kagome was referred to as the 'Forest Child' they don't mean that she'd like Shin or a dryad or anything like that. All the entities (trees, animals, etc) know her as the 'Forest Child' because she lives there and is taken care of by Shin who in a sense owns the forest/is the forest. So they see her as a daughter of the forest. Any questions? Feel free to let me know :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Through the looking glass

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** angst, OOCness, Kagomeness, childish cuteness, mild violence

**Pairing:** SesshomaruxKagome

**Side Pairings:** Inu no TaishoxSesshomaru's mother

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters those go to their prospective owners but I'm currently in negotiations for a Sesshomaru plushie :3 I do not own the cover art it belongs to YoukaiYume and is one of the Inspirations of this story.

**Summary:** What if Kagome had fallen down the well much earlier in life? What if she'd known Sesshomaru first, grown up side by side with the Taiyoukai but couldn't remember? Like Alice falling into Wonderland only to wake up with no time going by at all? What story would their forgotten memories tell?

**Through the Looking Glass…**

Chapter 2

Shin walked back towards the well with the little girl in her arms, Kagome's body tense and shivering not that she blamed her. When she'd seen the man kick the little girl into the tree a fire had blazed inside of her. She didn't usually use the forest or animals against humans but even the forest and animals had been enraged. It had been a relief when she felt the youkai's youki speeding towards them just as she'd set the wolves on the human men. She'd told Kagome to close her eyes to save the little girl's innocence because these men would die for trespassing in her forest and hurting her charge. She watched with dark satisfaction as the great general severed both men's heads with one swing of his sword and the wolves set upon them. It was gruesome and suddenly Shin felt heavy with sadness. Sad for the human men who stood no chance because they'd been corrupted so absolutely, sad because the great general had to dirty his sword on ningen flesh that was unworthy, sorry for the wolves that now had a taste of man flesh, sorry for herself because as a higher living she should never have felt such anger but most of all sad for Kagome because she was such a sweet innocent child she did not deserve to be treated the way she has been.

So with a heavy heart she'd carried the girl back to their makeshift home with the general in tow. "Is she yours?"

Shin blinked before looking back into gold eyes. Toga…the Inu no taisho was such a strong youkai yet also very honorable. She blinked slowly and shook her head slowly before stopping mid shake and nodding. She felt the girl shudder and held her closer still. "In a way she is mine…"

Toga made an understanding noise in the back of his throat and suddenly she recognized a second youki heading towards them but smaller. She blinked once more but this time in surprise before asking, "Yours?"

He cocked his head to the side in a very inu manner before grinning slightly. "Indeed. I told him to wait but it appears he has gotten impatient."

Shin chuckled lightly and looked down at the little girl in her arms once more. She would continue to be hunted in this forest if she let her stay…she could not protect her from that she could not touch and she refused to use the forest in such a way again. Closing her eyes, she knew what she had to do but it hurt her terribly to think that she would. Taking a deep breath she looked into the taiyoukai's eyes and spoke in a soft voice.

"I would appreciate if you would grant me one more very important favor, Toga-sama."

Gold eyes flickered to the little girl in her arms and they softened considerably. "Ask it of me, Goshinboku-sama."

(OoO)

Toga looked at the little girl in the great God Tree Soul's arms and felt his heart melt to see the haunted look in those blue eyes. Blue…it was such a strange color to find in a ningen in this era and her Kimono was equally as strange. It was far too short for an innocent child such as her and it bothered him. Paternal instincts instantly roared to life for this little ningen girl-child, knowing in youkai years she was merely a baby. It hurt a little when she scrambled for the safety of her guardians arms but understood that after her recent run in with those human men, males were very low in her list. He glanced up at Shin as she crooned soft words to the little girl and the fox shot him an irritated look. He could feel his son's aura quickly approaching and hoped to gain her trust _before_ his son threw his 'youkai's are better than humans' speech around.

When she peeked at him once more through her hands he reacted instinctively, his tails instantly invaded her space and tapped on her nose. For a moment she went crossed eyed as she followed the action, too stunned to really react before a soft sneeze broke through. A slow tentative smile curled her lips as both wagged in front of her face enticingly and much like a babe with a rattle shaking in front of its face she made a grab for it. He quickly moved it out of reach for a second before bringing it close to her again. He continued this until high clear ringing laughter filled the area, a squeal escaping her once or twice when she caught his tails. When he felt his son about to enter the clearing he retracted his tails and she let out a dissatisfied sound, pouting slightly. Shin chuckled and told her there would be another time to continue the game. Sesshomaru stepped through the foliage and everyone froze, especially Kagome who had finally relaxed. Toga let out a soft dismayed sound as she once again shyly burrowed into Shin's collar. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow in a move that was far too much like his mother although it was fairly amusing.

"Sessho…I'm sure your remember Goshinboku."

The small youkai boy threw his father a look for calling him that before bowing slightly at Shin as he greeted her. "It is nice to see you again, Goshinboku-san."

Shin smiled warmly, amusement shining in her eyes as his eyes lit with curiosity at the little girl in her arms as he breathed in deeply. "Hello, little lord. It is good to see you again."

She shifted her arms slightly so she could see Kagome's face and asked, "Won't you say hello, little one? You don't want to be rude do you?"

Kagome blinked at this before frowning in displeasure, somewhat annoyed with herself for being a scaredy baby. She wiggled in the woman's arms until she put her down and then grinned at the boy who looked to be about her age if not a year or two older.

"Hello! I'm Higurashi Kagome!"

Toga watched his son's nose crinkle up a little, gathering his mokomoko around him as much as he could and knew instantly he was about to go into his holier than thou routine. He was right. He had to fight back a grin as Sesshomaru began to detail the reason why he would _not_ associate with a human let alone a _girl_ of all things. The general glanced at Shin, sharing a look before he glanced at Kagome who was looking at Sesshomaru's mokomoko longingly. A wicked thought coming to mind Toga let his tails poke her forward a little and she looked at him in shock but he merely winked and nodded towards Sesshomaru. Her eyes lit up and she took one step then another and another until she kneeled down infront of a _still_ talking Sesshomaru and cuddled his mokomoko.

A strangled sound escaped the boy and he –he would never say squeal because taiyoukai _never_ squeal- yelped in outrage. A soft pink tinged his cheeks and he tried to gather his mokomoko away from her as he said (read squealed), "_What_ are you doing?! You do _not_ touch mokomoko."

Kagome looked up and blinked at the boy who looked adorable holding his mokomoko away from her or at least trying to. A giggle escaped her lips and she buried her face in it as she said happily, "But it's so soft and _beautiful_!"

The boy opened his mouth to protest before closing it, he'd never really spoken to females before. The ones he had were annoying but this overly happy female _ningen_ child that smelled of dew drops and dawn wasn't really annoying him…She simply…confused him. He glanced at his father who was grinning widely at him to Goshinboku who had a warm apologetic look on her face before letting out a long suffering sigh and giving the girl a look. "_Fine_."

She laughed happily and lifted his mokomoko over her head where she kneeled grinning up at him. A soft tinge colored his cheeks as he gave her an uncertain rather exasperated look. This was not going to end well for him. He could _feel_ it. His thoughts were only proven when Toga turned to Shin and gave her a meaningful look. "It is time."

The girl-child continued to play with his mokomoko but Sesshomaru's eyes were on the adults and he instantly saw the change in Shin's face when she looked at the little girl. Slowly the young woman came up behind Kagome before lifting her up into her arms, Kagome immediately let go of mokomoko much to his relief and he instantly started grooming the areas she had touched. "Kagome-chan…We need to talk."

Kagome stiffened at that tone. She'd heard it before with her mama and papa when they were going to say something that would hurt her and themselves in the process. She looked up at Shin through her eyelashes, "Yes, Shin-san?"

"You remember all those stories I told about Toga-sama?"

Blue eyes flickered towards the older youkai before resting back on the ethereal woman in front of her. "Yes…"

"And do you remember I would do what I could to keep you safe and return you home?"

The little girl wavered slightly, not liking where this was headed but she replied nonetheless. "Yes, Shin-san."

The young woman smiled warmly and nuzzled her cheek, "Good because you are no longer safe here. I can't protect you Kagome-chan. You have to go with Toga-sama."

Blue eyes watered up and her bottom lip quivered for a moment before Kagome sniffled greatly and held the tears in. "Do I have to? I'll be good and stay by the well. Promise."

Shin gave the little girl a sad smile and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry, little one but that won't be enough. You have to go, okay?"

Kagome nodded her head solemnly and hugged Shin tightly, which Shin returned as she said warmly, "Have no fear little one. You will always be welcomed here. Visit me whenever you like, this is your home after all. When I find a way to get you back I will send for you."

Kagome sniffled lightly as she pulled away, "Promise?"

Shin nuzzled her cheek once more, "Promise. In the meantime Akimitsu will be with you. So even when you're not with me there is a part still with you."

The little girl beamed at the woman she thought of as a second mother before reaching out her hands for who she now knew was definitely Toga. He blinked in surprise before a warm smile melted the hard edges of his face and he brought her into his arms. Shin and Toga chuckled at Sesshomaru' s disgruntled words but then he stood straight and fixed the mask that was so like his mothers on. "Farewelll, Goshinboku. I will see that she visits as often as possible."

The woman gave Toga a wan smile at his promise but nodded in appreciation nonetheless. Akikitsu having had laid down and dozed for quite a bit, woke up and followed them with a soft yip as they left. Shin watched as they left and felt her heart throb with sadness and love when the little girl that was her charge looked over Toga's shoulder, watching her as they walked away.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Through the looking glass

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** angst, OOCness, Kagomeness, childish cuteness, mild violence

**Pairing:** SesshomaruxKagome

**Side Pairings:** Inu no TaishoxSesshomaru's mother

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters those go to their prospective owners but I'm currently in negotiations for a Sesshomaru plushie :3 I do not own the cover art it belongs to YoukaiYume and is one of the Inspirations of this story.

**Summary:** What if Kagome had fallen down the well much earlier in life? What if she'd known Sesshomaru first, grown up side by side with the Taiyoukai but couldn't remember? Like Alice falling into Wonderland only to wake up with no time going by at all? What story would their forgotten memories tell?

**Through the Looking Glass…**

Chapter 3

Toga was thoroughly amused as he watched the muscle in his son's jaw jump erratically. He'd never seen his son's cool demeanor destroyed by anyone other than his mother and him. However, here was a ningen girl-child that was doing spectacularly on her own by doing nothing but _staring_ at his son who tried to keep his aloof mask on.

"Little one, why are you staring at Sessho in such a way?" He grinned as Sesshomaru's whole body seemed to spasm at the nickname. Blue eyes looked up to him with a shy smile before tiny fingers entwined with his tail. "Does he always look so boring?"

It broke, _shattered_ really. The boy let out a strangled sound of outrage as he glanced up at the little girl who merely giggled. "Vile little ningen! How _dare_ you call this Sesshomaru _boring_!"

She giggled again before saying, "I didn't. I said you _look_ boring."

Toga watched his son blink at that and Toga smirked. "He does look quite severe, doesn't he?"

Kagome made a small noise of agreement as she made a game up of trying to catch his snow white hair from over his shoulder. Sesshomaru sent his father a frigid look as he realized he was being teased and sped up his pace so he was walking ahead of them. A full bellied laugh escaped Toga and he was glas to scent that he little girl in his arms was delighted and amused. It was a much better scent than that distraught scent that lingered on her earlier. She wiggled in the taishou's arms in what he realized was her silent way of telling him to put her down. A little reluctantly he did so and watched as she rushed up to Sesshomaru. Toga noticed his son glance back and huff, looking up in a very 'why me' like way before slowing his strides down slightly. A small smile tugged on the older taiyoukai's face at that little display. Kagome grinned before mimicking his aloof mask as best she could. It was quite amusing sight to watch as once again the muscle in his son's jaw jumped. It was always a sign that he was fighting with himself or his temper. While he could remain cool headed like his mother, Toga was proud to say Sesshomaru had his temper.

They continued on like that before the small girl began to stumble as she grew more and more tired. A soft smile curled Toga's lips and he reached out to scoop the girl up and cradle her to his chest. Kagome smiled sleepily at him before curling up in his arms. After a minute or two her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep. Toga watched the little girl in his arms knowing he had something to say.

"She is ours?"

His voice was curious yet soft as though he was considering something. Toga nodded slowly knowing what he said could greatly affect how the boy looked at her. "She is pack now."

Gold eyes glanced up at him before resting on the girl. "She is weak."

A small twitch was the only sign of Toga's displeasure at his son's statement. "You only view her as weak because she is ningen. There are other strengths."

Toga remembered how she hadn't shed one tear when those men were chasing her and she hadn't shown an ounce of pain, even though he was sure her little ribs were bruised. Sesshomaru's eyes turned steely and he studied her intently before speaking more firmly, "She is _weak_."

A low growl was about to rise up from the Inu no Taisho's lips before he realized what his son really meant.

_She cannot protect herself with claws and fangs. How are we to keep our female safe?"_

Softening a little at his son's hidden worry for the ningen girl they'd adopted into their pack he spoke reassuringly, "That merely means that we must protect her all that much more fiercely. She will not be defenseless for long."

Molten gold eyes looked up at him studiously before Sesshomaru merely grunted. Toga chuckled again before turning his thoughts inward. Sesshomaru had a point, she was ningen and not many youkai would welcome her into the fold very willingly. He winced as he thought of his mate and hoped that she would be melted by those blue eyes as he had. They continued on their way, using their youkai speed now that Kagome had fallen asleep completely. It only took them an hour or so before the castle was in sight. Halfheartedly, Toga shifted the little girl in his arms to jostle her slightly so she would wake up. At first she merely curled into a tighter ball before his insistence made one blue eye open. A moody seven year old stared back at him, making Toga chuckle at her obvious displeasure at being awoken. She huffed lightly before sitting up and then she saw it. Both taiyoukai males were pleased by the awe that was clearly on the girl's face as she looked at the castle they were approaching.

"_Amazing_…"

She whispered softly, her eyes alight with happiness. Toga chuckled softly as he said playfully, "Isn't it? The fortress was created long ago by the first Great Dog General."

Kagome hummed softly in acknowledgement as they finally got near the gates and Toga put her down on the ground gently. The little girl looked up questioningly at the taisho, noticing the worry etched into his face and eyes. "Look strong, little one. You are pack now."

Kagome bit her lip and looked around for Akimitsu but the fox was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Sesshomaru was in front of her, almost like to block her view and he sniffed delicately as he said, "This Sesshomaru will allow you to cling this once upon his person. Be honored."

She blinked slowly before a nervous smile twisted her lips but shook her head. Instead she squared her shoulders, stood straighter and furrowed her brows a bit as she looked ahead while she walked. Both Inu's nodded their heads approvingly and continued on even though as they got closer she moved towards Toga more. Both youkai could hear the shouts from the fortress gates calling their arrival out and announcing the ningen. By the time they got to the gates both Inu's flanked the girl protectively but she continued walking with her head high. A guard greeted both youkai warmly but eyes lit up hungrily when they fell on the girl.

"Inu no Taisho, Sesshomaru-sama it is good to see you have returned safely. I see you come baring gifts as well."

Sesshomaru gave the youkai a disinterested look but Toga looked down coldly at the male. "Excuse us, we have to be on our way to see the lady."

The youkai gave them peculiar looks but stepped aside, not stupid enough to question the Great Dog demon. As they entered Sesshomaru and Toga changed their positions around the girl, the young taiyoukai slightly in front of Kagome while Toga walked slightly behind. It was all that was needed to start the talking as many demons caught sight of it. Kagome's eyes flickered a few times to look at everything around her but barely paid attention, the soft murmurs catching her attention more.

"They talk of the fact you are now pack."

Kagome's eyes zeroed in on Sesshomaru and unconsciously moved closer. "What do you mean? How do they know?"

Sesshomaru glanced back at the young girl, noticing she was paler than before and he could scent the nervousness around her. He would have to teach her it was unbecoming of one of the house of the moon. Emotions were weakness in front of others, especially emotions such as fear. "I am first because I am heir, you are second because you are second in line and then father is last because he is most powerful in command. Youkai hearing is very good, Inu youkai hearing is even better."

It was curious to see her head cock to the side in a very inu manner and both youkai's wondered if she would naturally latch on to their mannerisms. "I am second in line for what?"

Just barely stopping himself from showing anything other than annoyance he gave her a cold look over his shoulders. "As pack until you are returned home you are part of this family. Therefore, you have equal rights to the Western Land."

A light seemed to dim in her eyes and she turned quiet, her scent going from fear to sadness within seconds. Sesshomaru shot his father an annoyed look over her head at her changing scent but the older youkai just shook his head before nodding forward. Letting out a soft growl, Sesshomaru decided it was just best to ignore the confusing girl-child.

When they got to the audience hall, Toga paused and the two pups followed suit. Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes and he allowed a flicker of a smile to grace his features before they were hard gain as he looked at his son. "I will call for you both. Stay."

"Hn."

Toga entered the hall and for a second Kagome saw many youkai crowding the area. Moving closer to Sesshomaru, he glanced at her when he felt her fingers curl into his haori and her eyes dropped to the ground. "I think I'll cling for just a little."

Sesshomaru watched her for a moment, silently taking in her embarrassment and anxiousness before looking back to the front with a soft grunt. He heard his name from inside and straightened his stance a little more, unconsciously moving closer to the girl to hide her from view a bit more. "We are going."

He heard her take a shuddering breath before releasing his clothes and standing straighter as well. A determined expression on her face as her scent slowly faded the anxiousness and embarrassment away. Internally, Sesshomaru quietly admitted to himself that this little ningen was somewhat impressive. The doors were opened for them and they walked down the long hall, he smelled her scent quiver for a moment before steeling itself again and he guessed she must have glanced around. _'Foolish…'_ He thought to himself for a moment but then he noticed what really must have gotten her. Behind his father on a throne-like chair was his mother and her eyes were narrowed on the little ningen girl. Gold eyes flickered to the ningen girl close to him and noticed her eyes were down, staring at his honorable mother's hem instead of her face. _'Not so foolish then…'_

Finally her eyes moved towards him when she noticed his protective stance in front of her and an eyebrow raised, he noticed the sly smile on her lips and felt his hackles rise slightly. His mother took far too much joy in playing games and most of them were at his expense. "How nice of you both to bring a meal. However, I do not think it will feed one inu youkai let alone a whole court."

Twin growls echoed through the hall and her eyebrow arched in mock surprise as her eyes flickered from Toga to Sesshomaru. Both inu's had gone tense and neither had appreciated her jibe at the little girl-child that was now pack in their minds. She huffed softly and snapped her fan open, covering the lower part of her face so only her eyes showed. "Enough! _Men_ and their instincts."

There was a sweeping murmur of half nervous laughter and chiding remarks before all grew quiet once more. Kimiko's eyes rested on Kagome once more and they narrowed slightly before she spoke, "Come here, ningen."

The little girl wavered slightly, eyes flashing from Toga to Sesshomaru. "_Come_."

Kagome jumped slightly and took a step forward but Sesshomaru's hand shot out and he held her wrist so that she could go no farther. In an exact imitation of his mother –yet still somehow making it look condescending- he arched his brow at Kimiko and said, "Mother, the forest child has been through much today. Is it necessary?"

This time real surprise crossed Kimiko's face at the words 'forest child' and she looked sharply at Toga who shrugged. "She is Goshinboku's. I was asked to keep her safe."

Kimiko's fan snapped shut as a sign of her displeasure and once more she sat straight as she studied the girl seriously this time. "Come here, child. Sesshomaru release her."

The small youkai was tempted to disobey his mother, his inner youkai working into a frenzy as not completely developed instincts screamed at him not to release her. However, at the girl's wince and his father's hiss the boy realized his grip had become too tight and let go. Kagome gave him a small smile from the corner of her eyes but he ignored her, not willing to show anything in front of these youkai. Slowly, she approached the Lady of the West never lifting her eyes from the hem of her long Kimono. When she finally stood directly in front of Kimiko she stopped and waited for the demonness to speak but nearly jumped out her skin when she did.

"If you are pack why do you not look upon me?"

Instincttively, the little girl knew there was something in that question so steeling herself she looked up into the Lady of the Wests face. She let out a little gasp and a murmur filled the room as her blue eyes widened. Kimiko looked at her curiously and she asked, "What is it?"

Sapphire eyes warmed as a grin curled the little girl's lips as she continued to stare at Kimiko with something like awe. "_You_, my lady. Mama told me about celestial maidens one time…are you not one?"

Kimiko blinked before looking at Toga who was smiling gently at the little girl who wouldn't take her eyes off the lady of the west. Huffing out a soft chuckle Kimiko laid a hand on the little ningen's head, shifting her tails closer around her and said, "No, I'm completely inu youkai."

The little girl pouted before cocking her head slightly, "Then you are much prettier than Toga-sama and Sesshomaru-kun but I think that's only because Sesshomaru looks like you…does that count?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as she seemed to ponder this, her earlier fear forgotten in the face of her question and Kimiko's calming. Kimiko's eyes flickered to her son and a devilish smile curled her lips as she noticed her son's tense figure. "Oh Sessho-kun is quite _pretty_."

The muscle in his jaw spasm and there was a murmur of chuckles at the words. It was well known Sesshomaru took after his mother in the looks department among those in the court. Leaning back, Kimiko looked out about the court at the surrounding youkai. She gave the mass a critical look before nodding her head and saying, "You've heard my mate and seen my pups acceptance. Now you will hear me. As Lady of the Western Lands, I hereby accept this ningen pup as pack. All who seek to harm her, seek to harm me. All who insult her, insult me. Let it be heard."

There was a murmur of approval and some of dislike but none openly defied Kimiko's wishes, with good reason. While her mate, the Inu no taisho, was known for his temper Kimiko was known for her sadism and pleasure of causing others harm. She was the deadly sort of beauty. One that now was on Kagome's side and as she looked up at Kimiko in wonder, she did not realize how much of a privilege that was.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Through the looking glass

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** angst, OOCness, Kagomeness, childish cuteness, mild violence

**Pairing:** SesshomaruxKagome

**Side Pairings:** Inu no TaishoxSesshomaru's mother

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters those go to their prospective owners but I'm currently in negotiations for a Sesshomaru plushie :3 I do not own the cover art it belongs to YoukaiYume and is one of the Inspirations of this story.

**Summary:** What if Kagome had fallen down the well much earlier in life? What if she'd known Sesshomaru first, grown up side by side with the Taiyoukai but couldn't remember? Like Alice falling into Wonderland only to wake up with no time going by at all? What story would their forgotten memories tell?

**Through the Looking Glass…**

Chapter 4

Breathe in. _Inhale_

Breathe out._ Exhale_.

Breathe in. _Inhale._

Breathe ou-

"_Sesshomaru_…" A muscle jumped in his jaw as a whiny female voice broke through his meditation and a chuckle resounded around him. "Now, now, Kagome-chan. Sessho can't do it as well as you can so give him some time. "

Another twitch.

"_Datte_ he's been doing it for _hours_. Why can't he get it?"

Two twitches.

"We all have our failings Kagome-chan. Meditation just happens to be his."

Twitch. Twitch. _Twitch._

"But it's _boring_."

_Snap._

A low growl echoed as gold eyes snapped open and Kagome squealed in delight as she ran from a put upon lordling. Toga watched as his son chased around the little ningen girl-child, knowing full well that if his son wanted to he could have caught her already. However, in his own way his son was mixing play with lessons. Exercising her endurance and making her run and dodge a little more every day. It was curious however, how easily the little ningen shifted in and out of meditation. Sometimes, he almost caught a whiff of something strange on her scent when she went into deep mediation but after two months of being around the little girl it didn't deter the immediate affection for her. His pack –amusingly enough especially Kimiko- was highly protective of the little girl. Even Sesshomaru, as reluctant as he was, was fond of the girl and probably only second in level of protectiveness to his mother of the girl. Kimiko described their relationship as almost duckling like as wherever Sesshomaru was, Kagome was not far and usually trailing behind.

Toga was grateful that these days seemed to pass by peacefully and with little problems. They were allowed to train the girl (read spoil) as much as possible between their own lessons and duties. They'd started training her in spear work first –after Kimiko had insisted upon hogging her for Ladies etiquette- and while at first she'd been plaintive she was a quick study and learned easily. Kagome's squealing laughter brought Toga back to the present to see his son finally had her pinned and was growling somewhat playfully.

"You win! I surrender!"

Sesshomaru huffed softly as he stood and said, "Do not forget that, ningen."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him as she got up from the ground and wiped away the dirt on one of the Kimono's Kimiko had gotten her. The female youkai treated her like a doll most of the time much to Toga's amusement and he knew she was treating Kagome like the daughter she half wished she'd had. The little ningen made a dissatisfied sound as she said put out, "Kimiko-sama will make me wear _another_ kimono now."

Both males glanced at each other with amusement at the forlorn tone Kagome's voice took. It was well known how much the ningen disliked the girly look and wished to wear hakama's like most of the males. Usually, whenever Kagome dirtied or messed up a kimono Kimiko would dress her in an even more lavish and hard to walk in kimono than the last. It amused most of the castle's citizens. Toga gracefully unfolded himself from where he sat cross legged on the floor and picked up the little ningen before looking at his son expectantly. "Continue. I will come back."

Sesshomaru bowed and resumed his position from earlier as Toga walked away with Kagome in his arms. Kimiko and he had tried numerous times to get the little girl out of the habit of calling them '-sama' but so far it hadn't worked. "Where are we going, Toga-sama?"

The inu no taisho let a secretive smile curl his lips and he said, "It's a secret until you see it."

Kagome blinked but a grin curled her lips and she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, "Wil I like this secret?"

Toga laughed softly and he said, "I think you will like it very much."

The little ningen giggled and swung her legs back and forth happily from her perch in his arms as she greeted the passing youkai. Most of the youkai had come to adore the vibrant little ningen child that filled the halls with laughter and warmth. While there were still many that didn't approve they wisely kept their mouths shut for fear of incurring the wrath of either Lady of the West or the Inu no Taisho. As they got to a door Toga looked down at the little girl and he said, "You must close your eyes for this surprise…no peeking, Kagome-chan."

The little girl pouted cutely before grinning and covering her eyes securely with her hands after closing them. Once the taisho was sure she could not see he opened the door and stepped through, setting the girl on the ground. Grinning after closing the door and meeting his mate's eyes from her spot in the middle of the room he said, "You may open them."

The first thing the little ningen noticed when she opened her eyes was Lady Kimiko and she opened her eyes to ask why before the woman gestured around her. It was then she noticed the room, decorated with flying birds and twisting sakura branches all around the walls and doors. Finally she realized that the hall they'd been walking in was the family quarters and she looked between the two hopefully. Kimiko chuckled before she spoke,

"Your room was finally finished last night and it is not proper for a member of our pack to be sleeping in the guest rooms so far from us."

Blue eyes sparkled happily and she hugged Toga's leg happily but he gently nudged her shoulders as he said, "That is not all. Look in there."

He gestured to a separate door and the little girl vaguely realized there were three doors not including the one they'd walked through to enter. She slowly approached the door and opened it before a happy squeal escaped her. Sitting inside was an array of clothes but what caught her eyes was the hakama's similar to which Toga and Sesshomaru wore. Spinning around she launched herself at Kimiko earning a laugh from the demonness. She knew that if not for the woman she currently hugged, Toga would not have been able to get her these hakama's.

"Thank you!"

She grinned up toothily at both youkai and continued to examine the room under their satisfied gaze. It had taken forever to decide on the perfect gifts and even longer to have the room and clothes made. It all appeared to be worth it though as they looked at the happy ningen child whose scent clearly told them they had done well in providing for this member of their pack.

(OoO)

Kagome blinked in confusion at what the boy who looked her age but was not her age said. "You don't know?"

Sesshomaru frowned and seemed to consider her question before he said, "This one's honorable mother and father keep track of it. This Sesshomaru has no need to know because he will be better at ruling than either of them."

Kagome frowned at the boy and said, "But birthdays are important."

This time he blinked at the sight of her trembling lower lip and watery eyes. His instincts immediately roared to life and inwardly he panicked as he thought of a way to make the tears stop from coming. He was no good with tears and if Father or mother thought he made the little ningen girl cry they'd never let him alone. "When is the eve of your birth?"

For a moment this seemed to stop the tears that threatened as her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand what he said before her bottom lip stuck out again and her scent turned sour. She looked down at her feet and she said softly, "It passed two days ago…I didn't even get to see papa or mama…or Shin-okasan."

So that was it. Frowning he looked her over before nodding resolutely he brushed past her and continued walking. She stared at his back for a moment before slowly following behind with her head bowed resigned. Sesshomaru followed his nose as he walked through the fortress to find his dam and sire. It didn't take him long to find them, holed up in their meeting room and he unapologetically barged in. The happiness of the pack was more important anyway and in his mind –_loathe_ as he was to admit it- Kagome was the happiness of _his_ pack.

Both Toga and Kimiko looked up from where they bent over a chart with another demon and Toga opened his mouth to reprimand his son. However, Kimiko laid her hand on his forearm and took a delicate sniff in Sesshomaru's direction. Toga's eyes fell on to Kagome in that moment and noticed her meek, timid posture just beyond the open door with her head bowed. They looked at each other before looking at the war councilman and said dismissively, "We will call you back later to discuss the terms more clearly. Our children need us at the moment."

The youkai bowed politely as he glanced at the little lordling and ningen before excusing himself. They waited until the demon was out of earshot before Toga said lightly but no less firmly, "_Next_ time Sesshomaru, _knock_."

The little youkai didn't seem the least bit apologetic as he shrugged his shoulders but said, "My apologies. However, Kagome is being insufferable and I have need of it to stop."

"Your face is being insufferable."

She retorted quietly, stumbling over the word slightly but she still did not move to come in to the meeting hall. Both Inu youkai looked at each other and Toga said soothingly knowing they had forbidden her from ever coming into the room. "You can come in Kagome, it is okay."

The little girl shifted slightly before slowly taking a step into the room, blue watery eyes flitted across the room taking in everything curiously. It was then that the smell of her sadness truly hit both older youkai and they recognized the depression as something that hadn't occurred in a while during her four month stay here. Kimiko slowly approached the little girl and in a rare show of affection guided her into a hug and Kagome immediately melted into. Toga looked at his son and asked, "What has happened?"

"We were speaking of the eve of my birth and she stated that she missed her _birthday_ with her ningen family…and Goshinboku-sama."

Kimiko looked down at the little girl curiously and asked, "Is there a celebration similar to our feasts during this day?"

Kagome sniffed lightly and nodded her head as she said, "There's a party and cake, and sweets and everyone comes together to play games."

Her lower lip trembled slightly and Kimiko let out a soothing croon-like growl that made Kagome curl closer. Toga sighed and ran a hand through his hair, smiling gently at the ningen he said, "I do not know what this…_party_ or _cake_ is but has an apology we will celebrate your eve of birth today and you will tell it to us so that we will not miss it again."

Kagome sniffed and looked up hopefully at each of them and asked, "Really?"

Sesshomaru's small clawed hand rested on her cheek gently and he growled out softly, "Yes, now quite blubbering."

The little girl blinked before sticking her tongue out at him and laughing when he huffed in annoyance. However, the panic that had been settling in his stomach eased as the disaster was abated and her happy scent filled the room pleasantly. Females were trouble. He _knew_ it.

_TBC…_

**A/N:** A little filler to their everyday life and how in a very Kagome-like way, she'd growing on everyone lol. Felt bad for focusing on TGWAS so much the past three days so I thought I'd throw this out there lol So far four months in total has passed for Kagome.


End file.
